The love of a mother
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Prequel to seven days and the proposal


Love of a mother

Okay this is sort of a prequel to seven days and the proposal it's a random idea and I fell in love with this idea

A/N 1 I know it's been a while since I posted but after many weeks of tests and multiple doctor appointments I have the source of my issues I am expecting a little one on December 3rd so I will continue to write but I'm going to be a lot slower and will probably set a deadline so I can look after my baby and also prepare the joys of becoming a mother.

Setsuna was a very happy child she was the daughter of Sayaka and Hitoshi Meiou

Hitoshi was a lawyer and Sayaka was a stay at home mother who made dresses in her free time as Setsuna was a very active and special child her parents knew but they didn't want their baby girl to have such a large responsibility they begged the ghostly moon queen when she was born not to take the child to be raised to know she had a duty.

The moon queen was reluctant but after Silver millennium she decided it would be best for the youngster to remain with her rebirth family until she was old enough to make her own decisions plus it would be the only way her daughter would be born was to give her soul to a guardian and not a regular human though she knew the gears of fate were turning and her duty would be here before they knew

After her parents had put Setsuna in bed at 6 months old to her own bedroom/nursery the moon queen appeared and put the light of Princess Serenity into the baby's stomach she would come to life when Setsuna found her first and only love the mark of Pluto glowed on her forehead and she woke up smiling up at the ghostly moon queen watching over her "oh princess Trista I wish I did not have to do this but I would rather my daughter be born to you and not anyone else." She said as a couple of tears slipped onto her nose.

The baby girls eyes wandered as if she had understood the moon queen and she cooed and reached out to her the moon queen put her hand in the cot and Setsuna managed to grasp the ghostly hand of her previous godparent from a lifetime before.

"You are so beautiful" the moon queen murmured Setsuna giggled and then let go of the moon queens hand and began sucking her thumb and quickly fell to sleep and that was the last time Setsuna had seen anyone familiar it even her parents weren't that familiar anymore.

As time went by Setsuna was happy with the life she had even though they were not her real parents Setsuna had come to adore Hitoshi and Sayaka they spoilt her but made sure she remained respectful to anyone who gave her respect and Setsuna knew by instinct to pummel anyone who made fun of her garnet eyes and dark green hair this was the way she was born and had come to accept that even though she barely looked like Sayaka or Hitoshi.

By the time she was 10 years old she had had a wonderful life but her gut was telling her that it was going to change very soon she was spending the weekend with her godparents Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino as her parents were going away for their wedding anniversary.

She was upstairs playing with the toys that had been bought for her and were kept at her godparents home.

"Setsuna-chan, sweetie it's dinner time" her godmother called

"Hai! Okay aunt Ikuko I will be down in a minute to eat I just gotta wash up" Setsuna replied

"Don't be long Uncle Kenji is sat at the oven" Ikuko replied

"Oh boy that means taco night" Setsuna jumped up and washed up

She ran down the stairs and quickly sat at the table Ikuko blinked "I had forgotten how much you love Tacos" Ikuko grinned.

"That's cos I'm normally only here on a Sunday for roast dinner with Mom and dad" Setsuna replied honestly

Kenji chuckled "your father drives a hard bargain. I'm proud to call you my goddaughter Setsuna" he said

"Thank you Uncle Kenji" Setsuna whispered

After they had Dinner it was almost 8pm "go get showered and into your pjs Setsuna-chan, you have bed in an hour your mother gave me a strict routine to stick to even though you are 10" Ikuko suggested.

Setsuna rolled her eyes "I'm almost 11" she retorted

"I know that hon but I promised we would look after you properly dear" Ikuko replied

"I suppose" Setsuna sighed

Setsuna showered and got into some flower pjs and trudged downstairs for one hour of cuddles with her godparents before bed.

They were watching anime when there was a knock at the door Setsunas stomach did a backflip she felt really uneasy.

Kenji answered the door and it was two police officers "what can I help you with at this time of night officers, myself, my wife and goddaughter have committed no crime" Kenji asked

"We know you haven't sir. May we come in mr Tsukino?" the younger police officer asked taking his hat off

Kenji nodded and let the two officers in.

Setsuna was clinging tightly to Ikuko her garnet eyes already filled with Tears

"Miss Meiou?" The older officer said gently kneeling down to Setsunas level

Setsuna nodded

"I'm afraid there's been an accident and your parents were involved I'm sorry but they didn't make it out alive we only managed to identify them because of their IDs

"Officer you cannot expect a 10 year old to listen to gory details of her parents death" Ikuko was heartbroken and annoyed at the police officer for telling the child of some of the details.

"I would like to be excused please" Setsuna murmured.

end cp 1


End file.
